From in the past, tensile test machines for measuring various mechanical properties of a sample by applying a tensile force to the sample have existed. For example, below-described Patent Document 1 discloses a tensile test machine which measures the tensile strength of a sample by fixing one end of a ribbon-shaped sample in place and applying a tensile force to the other end of the sample through a load cell.